This invention relates to digital logic circuitry, and more particularly to a flip-flop-type circuit capable of several different modes of operation.
In concurrently filed, commonly assigned, co-pending U.S. Patent applications Ser. Nos. 190,663 and 190,571 (both of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein), a flip-flop-type circuit 123 is shown which is required to operate variously as (1) a D-type flip-flop, (2) a level-sensitive latch, or (3) a simple flow-through device. A need therefore exists for a logic circuit having these capabilities, and it is accordingly an object of this invention to provide such a circuit.